


Booty shorts

by Baenase



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baenase/pseuds/Baenase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke visits Haru at his place and things get kinky.</p><p>(It all started with me imagining Haruka in booty shorts and one thing led to another on Tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For 6utt on tumblr because we both ship it!

Well, Sousuke didn’t see this coming. He absolutely didn’t. He has already been warned by Haru’s strange habits by Rin, but hasn’t expected  _this_  to happen. Far from it.

After being together for several weeks, Sousuke has grown accustomed to Haru’s house, and his tendencies to walk around almost naked, save from an apron or a swimsuit. However, today when Sousuke visited Haru after training, he was met with a different sight. As usual, his boyfriend was cooking mackerel, wearing his apron. But the way he was dressed underneath the blue plastic cloth was far from what Sousuke knew about Haru’s style.

The smaller male was wearing a tight light green-yellow t-shirt, one Sousuke has never seen before, and short jeans that just wasn’t small enough to make Haru’s small buns visible.

_Booty shorts._

He felt his heart racing at a worrisome speed when he laid his turquoise eyes on his boyfriend. He swallowed several times, trying to keep his mind straight before the dirty thoughts started protruding, but it was already too late. Haru heard him shift and he turned around, looking surprised seeing his boyfriend standing by the entrance.

"Hello, Sousuke."

"Uh.. hi… what’s with the… b-…shorts?" He was almost about to say it. Booty shorts. Perfect booty shorts. 

"All my trousers are in the washing machine and Makoto is gone with his family, so I couldn’t borrow anything from him. Luckily Nagisa was in the neighborhood with Rei, and he brought along a few things for me."

"But, Haru, aren’t they a little  _small_?” Sousuke isn’t normally the type to judge anyone based on what they were wearing, but honestly, he had to admit that those shorts were awfully distracting, and they were sending unwanted signals down the taller man’s pants. Besides, since they were so short, that means he probably wasn’t wearing his swimsuit underneath it. Also in the washing machine, he assumes, which made Sousuke even more curious about what’s hiding inside the tight clothing. 

"Nagisa said they were supposed to sit this way. Besides, I like the tightness."

Sousuke gulped. Crap, he hated when Haru teases him like that. He was already getting uncomfortable down his pants, but there he went, babbling about the ‘tightness’. The word echoed in his mind again and again and he felt the bulge in his pants growing by the second. 

As Haru casually scooped the fish up and dropped it on a plate, Sousuke surged in quick steps towards his boyfriend in the kitchen, and softly touched his hips with his hands that were already clammy from the frustration. He refrained himself from touching his real price that was currently hiding underneath those incredibly tight shorts, trying to be considerate of the hot pan in front of his boyfriend and preventing the man from suddenly jumping up.

His boyfriend was driving him crazy.

Haru, who was timely surprised by Sousuke groping him from behind, smiled and whispered: “Later, Sousuke.”

"You’re a tease, Haru." Sousuke whispered back in his ear, as he softly traced the sensitive shell with his lips, desperately trying  _not_  to grind his erection against the other’s ass in the meantime. Something inside him begged him  _not_  to turn Haru over the kitchen bench and fuck him senseless, but he was sure he couldn't listen to it much longer. The voice was small and the way Haru shamelessly showed off his pale thighs like that shoved the taller man on the verge of losing all consciousness. He felt Haru’s small chuckle vibrating from where Sousuke was softly touching him. But Haru turned around swiftly and shoved a plate with the stinking fish towards his chest. Azure staring in turquoise. 

"Mackerel first." He pouted.

* * *

Sousuke could swear the tight bulge in his pants was going to make him lose it. Haru was making sure Sousuke stayed seated in front of him as he carefully took small bites from his mackerel. Sousuke stared as Haru opened his mouth and pink delicate lips softly touched the fish and disappeared inside. He didn’t turn his eyes away from the horny mess that was Sousuke, leaning his palm against his cheek. Frowning in cheer frustration.

With the other hand he slowly started fumbling with the front of his pants, trying to find any sort of release of the straining pain that was becoming unbearable. He tried focusing on Haru, hoping that the raven wouldn't notice how uncomfortable he was.   
Unfortunately, Sousuke was well aware that Haru knew how distressing the situation in his pants was right now. Yet, he didn’t budge. Haru smiled softly at the wincing man as he slowly ate the rest of his mackerel, fully aware of how much of teasing little shit he was.

Just when Sousuke was about to unzip his pants, he felt something cold pushing against his throbbing erection. The coldness felt incredible good and made him almost lose the last piece of restrain he had. He looked down and saw it was Haru’s small pale foot, softy stroking the bulge under the table. He looked at Haru, who was now leaning back with his elbows on the tatami mat. His apron was gone, so Sousuke had the full view of Haru’s tight shirt that was slowly lifted, revealing his stomach and small delicate hips. Looking at his shorts, Sousuke noticed Haru wasn't even half as hard as him. Still aroused nonetheless, with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Sou-chan." Escaped the raven’s lips. Totally caught of guard from the ‘chan’, Sousuke’s mouth fell agape, and almost moaned when he saw Haru lifting up his shirt slowly, revealing hard pink nipples. He erotically went with his hand over his now bare chest and was sending sparks of electricity down Sousuke’s spine, and his erection. He gulped again. Just a mere few minutes ago the man was wondering where Haru learned all these teasing techniques, but all sense of logic has left him when the smaller male traced his hand over his chest again, this time playing with his nipples, teeth softly biting that kissable bottom lip. His erection visibly growing bigger from where Sousuke Yamazaki was standing.

Without further thinking, Sousuke unzipped his pants and took his painfully throbbing length from his underwear. He wanted to stroke himself, but didn't. He wanted to give Haru the honor of doing that for him.

"Come here, Sousuke." Haru said with a low voice. He felt slightly disappointed that he didn't add the ‘chan’ anymore, but that didn't matter anymore, because he was sure he was about to receive something more than just cute words.

Being way to horny to stand up and leap towards his boyfriend, he shoved away the table with a hard push so he could immediately jump on Haru like a hungry tiger. He quickly crawled towards the raven and went straight to his arms, pushing Haru over and pinning him to the floor. Sousuke quickly grabbed the pillow and shoved it underneath his head, trying to act out the gentleman he wants to be towards his lover.

He bent over Haru and smashed their lips together, lapping forcefully at Haru’s bottom lip, already dominating the smaller male before he knew it. As he pried Haru’s lips open and starting exploring the inside of his mouth with his tongue, Haru snaked his arms between the two of them and wrapped his fingers around Sousuke’s cock. Breathing heavily at the sensation, Sousuke starting kissing Haru’s neck, biting it and nipping at it harshly. Sousuke knew his boyfriend wasn't as frail as he seemed and used the right amount of force on Haru to make him moan.

"S-Sousuke, wait." Haru interrupted as Sousuke slided his hands down his torso, lightly touching his exposed nipples. Haru made him sit up and suddenly Haru bent over, placing his head between Sousuke’s legs.

"Oh, Haru, p-please." Sousuke moaned. He was already so hard. He was going to come in just a mere few seconds if Haru didn't stop the teasing already. Haru didn't listen to the taller man and started licking his head with gentle laps. He held his shaft lightly with his fingers and traced it up and down with his tongue, without any warning. Sousuke, who couldn't believe how good Haru’s tongue felt on him, lolled his head back and let out a deep groan.

Sousuke could barely keep up with the pace Haru was touching his cock. Before he knew it he already felt the intoxicating warmth of Haru’s mouth enveloping his length. Soon enough Haru started pumping Sousuke several times with strong vigor, sometimes releasing his mouth from his cock and tracing his wet tongue over the shaft, and repeated the process until Sousuke felt the familiar sensation pooling in his stomach. Gasping, Sousuke tried outing any sort of coherent sentence.

"Co-coming.. Haru!"

Haru was just in time to release himself again from Sousuke length when he came and white come shot all over Haru’s face. It first splattered on the bridge of Haru’s nose, and the rest of the milky white substance soon followed after weakly. Haru held his soft mouth close enough to Sousuke’s head so that the rest of the come smeared over his swollen bottom lip. Haru hummed in satisfaction, smiling. Very happy that he had pleased his boyfriend so much.

Looking Sousuke straight in the eyes with his blue hues after a few seconds, he slowly licked away the come from his bottom lip, and licked away the rest using his fingers, and it already made Sousuke's worn out length rise up again.

"Fuck." Sousuke muttered. Mind still cloudy from the incredible sensation. In the short period he has done kinky stuff like this with Haru, this has to be the first time he came  _this_  hard.

"Haru, we’re not finished yet." He breathed after a while. "I’m still having your ass today. You’re not wearing booty shorts for nothing."

Haru listened to him with wide eyes, and then smiled at him again, blushing a little.

"Sure." He replied. He turned around and laid down with his head and knees on the floor, ass wiggling invitingly towards the taller male.

"Fuck me, Sou-chan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uuuuuuuuh... I couldn't help myself. I just HAD to write a sequel because only teasing and blowjobs didn't do.
> 
> It's souharu we are talking about eh.

Right now Sousuke was sure Haru had picked up some tips from a certain someone, because this amount of teasing was simply incredible and very unlike Haru. His boyfriend sat there with his pale thighs with his more-than-clear tan lines from his swimsuit and light booty shorts, wiggling his delicious butt at him, practically begging to be fucked.

"Haru, who taught you all this?" He said with a shaky voice. He knew the smaller man had a thing for teasing, but he never expected from this aloof guy to have  _no limits_. Sousuke’s length ached painfully all over again when Haru did the familiar erotic procedure with his hand. This time not only roaming his slender fingers over his bare chest, but slowly slipping it over his ass, kneading the soft flesh under the shorts at a pace that was making Sousuke’s mind go hazy.

"P-please, Sousuke. Do me." Haru pleaded. 

"Wait, I’ll go get lube." The taller male said, secretly punishing himself for letting his ultra sexy lover wait for him. But even so, he couldn’t stand hurting Haru. He wanted to prepare him thoroughly, making the penetration as smooth as possible.

Spotting a little bottle on a shelf on the other side of the room, he hurried to it, limping a little from the painful erection between his legs. He was well aware that this was in fact the lube, because that was the last time where he’d put it. When he came back, he saw Haru trying to finger himself and sighed in awe. He stood there, looking at his boyfriend and the sight was endearing. Haru’s face was contorted into pure frustration while he tried burying his fingers in his shorts, reaching his entrance. He’s trying to leave the shorts on for some reason, and it pleased Sousuke all the more.

"Hurry up already, Sousuke." He said with a hoarse voice.

"Patience, honey."

"Why are you waiting?" Haru cried suddenly. "Just put it in me… your… dick."

Hearing Haru talk dirty was very rare, and right now Sousuke enjoyed the feeling of having the roles reversed. Instead of Haru teasing Sousuke, Haru is now the one who’s pleading to be touched for once, even if it was Sousuke who initiated all this. Despite all of it, he couldn’t help but watch how Haru grinded his own ass against his fingers, unfortunately sticking inside the tight shorts. The way he rolled his hips made Sousuke lose all sense of control, once again, and craved after Haru’s body. 

Sousuke decided that he had been watching enough after seeing Haru groan with his head against the pillow. He finally sat on his knees behind Haru and pulled Haru’s own fingers from down his shorts, wanting to replace them with his own soon. Sousuke has enjoyed the sight of the booty shorts for a really long time, but concluded that he had seen enough, and wanted to see what’s hiding inside. He bent over his boyfriend, holding his hip with his hand and swiftly tugged down the tight shorts with his other, immediately revealing two perfectly shaped buns. There were even some pinkish streamlines caused by the shorts’ tightness. The ‘tightness’ that Haru likes.

"What? No underwear?" Sousuke grinned as he roamed with his hand over his ass. 

Haru cheeks flushed a deep red. “S-Shut up. Everything’s in the washing machine. I told you.”

Sousuke laughed softly while bending over more, so his lips were against his boyfriend’s ear. He whispered, close enough against Haru so his breath could tickle his ear: “No lies, Nanase. You always walk around in your swimsuit. Rin has told me enough.” He let a small chuckle. “Something’s telling me you just wanted to tease me.”

He stood up for a second to cover his fingers with some lube, and slowly pushed the front of his index and middle finger against Haru’s entrance, which made him gasp in surprise. Stroking Haru’s back softly under his shirt to soothe him, he slipped his index in, slowly moving it in deeper, meeting the tight heat. Moaning softly, Haru rolled his hips against his fingers, signaling it was fine to add more fingers. Sousuke didn't wait this time and quickly added the next one, stretching him open bit by bit.

"Haa…" Haru suddenly let out. The noise was high pitched and sounded so hot that another spark reached his crotch again. To hear more, Sousuke started scissoring his fingers inside him, moving his other hand from his back and then wrapping his fingers around Haru’s length, stroking it with a rather lazy pace that made Haru rock into his fingers more.

"Sousuke it’s… fine just… put it in."

"No… just a sec." He replied and Haru let out an intentionally loud groan, dramatically letting his face fall into the pillow. "Babe, you’re way too tight, but you’re stretching up. Here-…" And as if Sousuke was granting him it, he suddenly added two extra fingers and started pulling them all in and out. Haru let out a particularly loud gasp, and moaned as he did it again.

"See?" Sousuke added teasingly. "You’re way too needy, Haru." He started pumping the cock he was still holding, receiving another cute moan. "But I like that about you."

"I hate you." Came from his boyfriend.

"Love you too." He replied, laughing. But Sousuke was done playing around. Haru was rock hard between his fingers and was huffing impatiently, so he grasped his erection and aligned himself with the other’s entrance. Cautiously, but steady, he entered, and heard a satisfied grunt coming from Haru. When he was buried balls-deep inside the boy, the tight hotness that met him radiated all over his body, making him throw out his shirt in a whim, because the feeling of having Haru around him was just too much.

Bending a little more over Haru, he grabbed the raven’s hips and started picking up an easy pace, so his lover could get used to it. The warmth coming from Haru made him feel amazing. The sounds coming from his lover making it even better. Sousuke had always loved Haru’s velvet voice. Only hearing the sound of it when he’s teasing him made his cock jump up like it was nothing. 

He ordered Haru to turn around and quickly he did, while Sousuke made the booty shorts gone flying somewhere in the corner of the room, along with his shirt. Haru spread out his legs wide enough for Sousuke to bury himself deep in him again, making the boy gasp again. Haru stimulated the taller man’s senses in all ways and made Sousuke pick up an erratic pace that made both men groan. Only Haru let out extra soft mewls.

When Haru straddled him, hooking his legs around his hips, Sousuke pulled up Haru’s shirt, telling him that he should get rid of it, so he sat up a bit and removed the shirt in a swift motion. Revealing a sweaty chest and hard nipples. With a dull sound he rested his head on the pillow again. His black hair was sticking to his adorable flushed cheeks, mouth open from the sensation.

"God you’re beautiful." Sousuke blurted out. Haru only responded with more whines and gasps, unable to speak.   
Haru is beautiful. Sousuke was taken away by Haru’s beauty the moment he saw him swim again after five years. He didn't use theory, he was just one with the water. As he had always belonged in there. It fascinated Sousuke, but slowly that fascination towards Haru turned into desire, a certain longing that Sousuke couldn't explain. Up until now that was. When he kissed Haru for the first time, his mind went black and immediately found the answer. It was there all along. Cheer desire. The will to swim with Haru, or to just be with him. He loves it. He loves Haru.

His thrusts fastened when the familiar tingle overwhelmed him. Haru was almost screaming in the meantime and Sousuke couldn't think anymore. All he knew was that he absolutely loves Haru. He needs him. He needs him for his swimming, his goals, his life, his everything.

When he came inside Haru, he held on another slow pace so Haru could reach his point afterwards. And after Haru followed, he soon fell on top of him. Breathing in his neck. Fondly, Sousuke winded his strong arms around the smaller male’s torso and pressed his body tightly against his, both feeling sweaty and worn out. Haru wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s back in return, chuckling tenderly as he mushed his lips into his shoulder.

"You’re beautiful too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Haru has probably learned these teasing techniques from Nagisa.


End file.
